Thunder
by MariaEnglund
Summary: Chris and Rosa


"It will never work" he said with his head down.

I pressed my hips again his, and pulled him tight to me.

"schh, don't ruin the moment" I said, knowing that he had already ruined it.

The fairytale I wanted to live in for this one night seemed now shattered by his realistic thinking.

I knew he was going home tomorrow, and that I'd never be able to live with him, and he would never be able to live with me.

It was doomed from the start. Our worlds were too different to unite, but I wanted to forget, to live in the naive forgetfulness of the reality that awaited us in the morning.

Tonight was endless, our whole life was gonna be lived in the short hours of the night, and there existed no one else than us.

He looked at me with his deep brown eyes, that made me so calm, he was so close that he was almost blurry.

His skin smelled of home and I felt safe with the warmth of his arm around my waist as we lay there on my bed so close, that we were breathing each other's breath.

It could have been a beautiful moment, but fear struck me.

His words that was so true and realistic, that this wouldn't work, that he'd have to go back, and that he wouldn't be there in 24 hours holding me.

Tears pressed against my eyes, threatened to pour out. I tried to hold them back as I pressed my face against his neck and held him closer into me, but it felt so good that it made me more sad, knowing I had to let it all go soon.

I sniffled and a burning teardrop rolled sideways down my face, over my nose and passed under the other eye down to my ear. I quickly wiped it away with my hand, and hugged him harder, breathing him in, feeling his heartbeat. He knew I was crying.

He dug my head out from under his chin and looked me in the eyes. He looked sad and hopeless.

"I wish it wasn't this way" he said and pressed his forehead against mine, breathing out a big sigh, while he squeezed my back with his hand. He found my lips with his, and kissed me. I felt all the sadness and sorrow in his kiss and he felt it in mine. His body was so warm against me, and for a second I wished that I could have paused that moment and saved it forever.

He kissed my cheeks just under my left eye. I felt like a child almost, safe and loved. His 5 day beard scratched my face gently.

I smiled.

Why ruin this night? We were never getting it back.

I took his hand and braided my fingers into his. He smiled with his eyes closed. Tears came back in my eyes.

He was so beautiful.

Everything about him. His black hair, that fell into his eyes. His hazel eyes, that got darker at night, his sweet nose, that he always complained about that he thought was too big, his lips that had a pinkish hue and not too big or too small, his crooked smile.

I saw so flaws.. He was breathtaking, but he hated when I told him that. He didn't do well with compliments, but he gave them out very easily himself. I of course didn't mind.

Would I ever find anyone like him?

I hated to have that thought in my head. There was no one like him.

I laid my head on his chest, he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Will you remember me? " I whispered so low that I thought he wouldn't hear me.

But he did.

"Pleace, don't talk like that, I can't take this sadness, can't we forget.. Just for tonight?" He begged.

I could hear desperation in his voice.

But I couldn't forget. I wanted to.

To just surrender to him, to the night, but I couldn't.

"But you are leaving!" I said as I sat up, almost shouting it frantically. As if my words could stop him from going.

It surprised me that I reacted so aggressively all of a sudden.

He sat up.

I begun to cry. I wanted to scream at him. How could he just go home.

"You can't leave, you can't. You can't leave now" I cried and pushed him in the chest looking him straight in the eyes.

I couldn't hold it back. I started to cry loudly and hysterically. What had come over me to act this way?

I knew he didn't have a choice but it wasn't fair.

He grabbed my thigh to calm me down, but it made me even more hysterical.

"Don't touch me, YOU are the one leaving, so go.. Leave" I cried and pointed to the door.

I didn't know what I was doing. I moved further away from him in the bed.

He just looked at me.

"Leave" I screamed and pointed to the door.

And just then he got up and grabbed both my wrists and pulled me right to him.

Immediately I calmed down and with no effort I surrendered to his will.

He kissed me hard and passionately.

With my face wet from the tears I kissed him back.

Feeling the fire rise in me, biting his lower lip, that made him moan and grab me harder by the waist, pulling me closer. I had no thoughts in my head. I wanted all of him.

I could hardly control my breathing. Sitting in his lap, facing him I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled it firmly. He let his head fall back and looked at me.

He had love in his eyes with deep desire and as I looked him in the eyes, I felt we almost became one.

I knew this was dangerous, that I was tearing down the wall I had built, to shelter myself from the big fall I was facing, but it was beyond my control.

He pulled my upper body closer to him and kissed my neck. His warm lips made sparks fly from my neck through my body, all the way out yo my fingertips.

He kissed me up wards to my chin and found my mouth, with his warm kiss.

He pushed my lower back firmly against his hips, I let out a silent moan, closing my eyes, kissing him deeper while I held his jaw in my hands. His breathing was deep and fast. As was mine.

Our tongues danced closely as if we had kissed each other for a thousand years.

Control was beyond us.

We were lost in our own little world, that had no one else but us there, and we were drugged with a deep need for each other, instinct took over.

He pushed me backwards in the bed and he got on his knees, pushing me further down so I layed on my back.

He kissed me, while he laid down on top of me gently spreading my legs apart to lay down between them.

His light weight on me, supported by his arms to not lay on me with his full weight, was sending thousands of jolts through my body, and the excitement got so intense that I had to bite his lower lip, to hold onto reality, before I flew away. He kissed me deeper, sliding his fingers through mine, holding my arms above my head,

pushing his pelvis hard against me between my legs.

I moaned and squeezed his hands harder as I kissed him deeper and got lost in him.

Out of nowhere, a loud knock came on the door.

In a split second we got torn out of our ecstasy and the real world appeared around us, with its grey colors creeping in from the corners, surrounding us.

He sat up quickly.

Too quickly I thought.

The knocking on the door continued, harder and angry. Someone wanted to see him.

We were in the hotel room we had rented together a few hours before.

He got up and started pacing back and forth.

"You have to be quiet baby, can you do that"? He whispered.

I didn't understand anything.

"why" I whispered, not knowing why we had to be silent.

He had never called me baby before.

He got more and more stressed as the knocking on the door continued. He ran to the bed and knelt down before me.

"Schhh" he whispered and put his finger up. In Front of my mouth.

He was nervous, and he had started to sweat a lot.

"Chris, what's going on" I asked quietly, I started to shake a little. This wasn't good, I could feel it in my bones.

"Chris?" I whispered, frantically. Starting at him with big eyes.

He avoided eye contact.

"Be quiet" he whispered, and looked down, then he looked behind him towards the door.

The knocking got harder.

"Open up?! " a loud manly voice called, from outside the door.

Chris ran to the bathroom.

I followed.

I was sure, that whomever was outside the door could hear us run across the room. Didn't Chris mind anymore?

He was panicking, and opening the small window that was above the tub. It made a scratchy sound as it opened all the way up. The beige old paint on the top of the frame came crackling down.

The window was no used to be open that far up.

"Rosa, can you get out here?" He asked, quickly and waved me over to him, banging his hand on the bottom of the frame indication that he meant the window..

I stepped in the tub and sized it up.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked while I was sizing the window up.

Being a curvy woman, my hips were a bit bigger than his and my chest area was quite large.

"Please, just try, I know I can fit through, but can you?" he asked, looking at me, almost holding his breath, and then the window. He was in great shape and could easily go through.

I didn't bother to ask anymore. I just wanted to get out of this and get some answers.

The knocking started to become more urgent. Someone wanted in... NOW.

"We know you are in here, either open the door or we'll have the maid open it for you" The same male voice pleaded from outside of the door, he sounded like he held back anger.

My pulse had begun to beat hard in my chest.

I put my head out and Chris lifted me by the hips so I could get my upper body out. I slid my torso out with my head hanging down and then I turned around and sat on the window edge with my legs still inside, and my body on the outside.

I fitted through the frame easier than I thought. We were on the bottom floor, and it had only bushes under the window.

"Come on baby, you can do it" He said smiling with a bit of relief in his voice, as he helped me bend my leg to slide out. I fell the last of the way.

I kept quiet, as I lay in the bushes, all scraped up.

Chris quickly followed and slid soundlessly down to where I was.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, as he helped me stand.

"Can you run?" He looked at me serious and desperate.

"I'm okay" I lied, brushing off the dead leaves from my shirt. My leg hurt throbbingly from the fall into the sharp branches, but I kept quiet.

"Yes, I can run" I said, touching my hurt leg.

He grabbed my face with his hands, holding it on either sides, then he kissed me quickly and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you" He whispered, and took my hand.

I wanted to say it back but before I could speak he turned and scanned the area.

"Now run" He said and ran towards the woods with me tagging along as if I was glued to his hand.

"Let go of me" I screamed, and pulled my hand hard out of his hand to make him release his grip. We had been running about a few minutes straight, and I couldn't breath or keep up anymore.

I stopped and bend forward with my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

We were deep in the woods, and no one had followed us in there.

Chris stood infront of me and struggled to catch his breath too. He looked at me sideways, all out of breath.

"What's going on?" I asked for the tenth time it felt.

"I can't tell you" He looked down. We had started to breath more normal now.

I felt a cold wave of sweat through my body and felt the wetness all over as the fresh summer wind flew by me. I had never ran that fast before.

He looked at me again, with piercing eyes that almost hurt as they caught mine.

"You have to just trust me, Rosa. Can you do that?..." His eyes had desperation in them. I could hear he meant it and needed to hear me say yes.

My breath had begun to turn normal, and I turned around to see if whomever it was, was following us. The woods looked empty and there was no sounds of anyone running after us.

"Pleace Rosa! " He begged, and walked over to me and squeezed both my shoulders.

I looked at him. His kind eyes looked back at me with a hopeful awaiting stare.

"This is insane, why can't you just tell me? We were just forced out of our room Chris. I can't just stand here and not knowing at least why, have you done something?" I pushed his hands away from my shoulders, and walked back a few steps.

He let out a big annoyed sigh. Then he walked around himself with his hands above his head looking down.

"Don't you think I would have told you by now, if it was that simple?" He hissed at me, turning his back to me.

We both stood there for a minute not talking. Then he turned around.

"I can't tell you right now. I didn't know these men would come. I haven't done anything. Can you at least trust that?... Maybe trust that I'm not a bad guy, cause I'm not! These men are instructed to come get me. If I had left you there, they would have used you as bait to get me to come to them. I'll tell you everything, but not right now. You won't be able to comprehend it. Just trust that I didn't know they would find me, or else I would have never been with you." He said, and sat down on a tree stub. This was almost too much.

"What you just said didn't make it any less confusing, so what if I can't comprehend it, what's the harm in telling me? I don't even know what we are running from!"

I said. I was getting angry.

He got up and punched the tree infront of him.

"ROSA! I can't! Can't you just accept it? " He yelled.

I could play that game too.

"NO! Forget this, I'm leaving" I barked back at him, and started walking back.

In a second he was infront of me, stopping me in my way.

"What the hell?" I screamed in panic. How did he do that? Tears had started to run down my face as I left, but I could barely feel them in my state of chok.

"You cannot go that way, they'll catch you! " He demanded.

I pushed him to the side and begun running back the same way again. Now crying.

In a split second he was in front of me again. This time he held me in a very tight grip.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST" I screamed and fought all I could to get out of his grip.

He panicked and covered my mouth. It was too hard, I pulled af his hands to let me go, but he was too strong.

"Stop fighting Rosa. I'm not going to hurt you, but you can't scream they'll hear you" He said and loosened the grip on my mouth. I was able to pull his hands away and wrickle my self free.

I tumbled away from him.

"What are you doing? You almost choked me" I cried, in a normal voice.

I wanted to scream, but I was affrid of what he'd do.

His eyes got sad and he stepped towards me with his hands reaching to me.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Rosa. I didn't mean too. Pleace. Calm down, you know I'd never hurt you. Forgive me?" He pulled me close and hugged me.

I didn't enjoy it. But I let him do it.

I pushed him away again.

"How did you move so fast?" I asked

"I'm just fast, I guess." He said and looked behind him to see if anyone was there.

"You scare me, I can't deal with this." I said and sat down on a big rock in front of him.

He sat down on the ground in the leaves.

"I know, I don't blame you." He looked at me.

I felt the rage bubble up inside me.

"Either you tell me now, or I'll leave" I hissed. I wasn't kidding. If he wouldn't, I'd leave.

"Come on. I told you, I cant. What more do you want form me?" His eyes was annoying me.

I got up and started walking forward.

"Rosa?" He yelled, but I kept walking without looking back.

I could hear him behind me. Following me.

"Fine! " He hissed.

"Fine, I'll tell you! " I could hear him stopping behind me.

I turned around, folded my arms and listened.

He shook his head.

"Women!" He whispered to him self.

We both sat down on a knocked over tree logg. "I'm not the man you think I am…. I mean I am, but not as you think. I don't live in another country.. " He took a deap breath, this wasn't easy for him.

"I'm not.. Well I'm not entirely human… Well I am human, but in a different way than you are. Man this is so hard for me.. Rosa, I'm part of the Olympian Gods. Well no I'm not a God. …" He took another deep breath.

Then he continued.

"When I was twelve, one night there was a big thunderstorm, I was a dumb kid, so I wasn't hiding inside, being safe. I was outside in the dark. I was so fearless then. I saw something in the fields. Two big men. They were arguing. I snuk closer and hid behind a large tree. I didn't know the men. But they were big, muscular and had long hair. One of them kept calling the other Poseidon, I didn't know at the time about who he was.. The other one kept getting more and more angry. They started fighting. And the thunder was so loud then. It was by the lake, so the water stood up so high, I had never seen it like that before. I was so scared I couldn't run back. The two men was very angry with each other and I saw the other man standing up and throwing lightning bulbs after Poseidon. Poseidon threw large amounts of water after the other man, and then he yelled his name. His name was Zeus. The God of thunder, I later found out. I got really scared and ran back, but as I ran Zeus accidently threw a lightning bulb at me, that was meant for Poseidon, but hit me, and I fell hard to the ground. I didn't remember anything from that point other that I woke up in the hospital. I thought I dreamt It all. My mother was there and I asked her about the two Gods and she laughed, (she then later told me the story of the Olympian Gods).. Said that she had found me the next morning, because I wasn't in my bed when I was supposed to have breakfast. I almost died lieing in the cold autumn morning weather. A few weeks later, when I was better I started noticing that when I got angry thunder came on. The more It happened I realised I had got power over the weather. I was not supposed to have this from Zeus, it was an accident and I don't think he knew I was there. But I got his powers Rosa. I can influence the weather. Only Zeus, my maker can do that. Now that they found out I'm here and what I can do, they want me to come with them. I'm valuable. I can't be here, I need to be up there with them" He said and pointed to the sky.

I looked at him. Then I started laughing.

"Chris, are you crazy?" He played it off well, so convincing he was. It made me both laugh and angry too.

We both didn't say anything.

"Thank you, what a lie. Couldn't you at least have come up with something better?" I jumped down and kept walking.

Like a lightning bolt he was infront of me.

Out of the blue, a big thunder came roaring down at us and broke out into heavy rain.

Then he snapped his fingers and it all stopped, and the afternoon sun came back to warm our wet bodys.

I looked at him with big eyes.

"Beleive me now?" He looked at me with question marks in his eyes.

I jumped back.

"Y-you did that?" I stuttered.

He nodded.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be able to do this. I think that's why they want me up there with them. I'm scared! I don't know what they'll do. They caught my mother. They weren't nice, they used her as bait, but I had to hide. I wanted to save her, but she had made me promise that I'd stay hidden. I don't know where they took her. It's been ten years now. When I was a teen, I played a lot with the weather. After they took my mother I stopped so they couldn't find me. But a few months ago I started drinking regularly. The loss of my mother just became too much. So I controlled the weather when I was drunk. One night they came for me, but I got away. I ran. Then I met you. I didn't mean to fall in love. That's why I tell you we can't be together. I don't know if it's safe for you, I honestly don't know if they'll kill me for having Zeuses powers"

He was looking down at his feet. He looked concerned.

I could hear honesty in his voice. I just couldn't believe It. Any of it. But I also couldn't explain how he had just controlled the weather right before my eyes.

I couldn't find any words to say.

We sat there in silence.

It was insane, but something in me believed him.

"So.. If I believe you, then now what?" I asked and looked at him.

"Then we hide! We shouldn't be here right now. Especially now that I just made thunder. They'll track us soon." He said and took my hand.

"We have to go. Even if you don't believe, just come" He said and pulled be up.

We walked forward.

"Is that why you are fast too?" I asked and looked at him.

"I don't know. I am unusually fast if I wanna be" He said and just then he took off and ran as fast as he could with me unwillingly pulled up on his back like a child.

He stopped after a few seconds.

"Wow" I yelled and tried to understand how far in the woods we had come.

He laughed.

"It's the first time I had someone on my back doing that" He said and tried to catch his breath.

"We have to get out of town. The road is just up here" He pointed to the right.

"We are going to have to hitch hike" He said and waved me in his direction as he walked towards the roads.

Surprisingly the road appeared faster than I imagined.

There was a lot of trucks and regular cars going by.

Chris wasted no time. He got out and showed his thunb, so I followed and did the same.

Cars and trucks ran by us. Some hunked their horns at us.

"Do you think they'll stop?" I asked Chris, already tiered of standing there, being rejected and having my arm hurt from streaching it out.

And just then, a big truck pulled over infront of us. We looked at each other and ran towards it. The driver was young. And he told us we could stay in the back with the boxes if we wanted to. We accepted and climbed in the back of the truck. He closed the doors and started the truck. He was going a few hundred kilometers so we had plenty of time to get away from the ones chasing Chris.

"I can't believe you actually met Zeus and Poseidon. The Olympian gods!" I couldn't belive that I believed him now.

To be continued (write a comment or DM if you want yo read more?)


End file.
